The End of All
by A Renegade Time Lord
Summary: This is a continuation of "Luna, My Love", another piece of fiction I have up, albeit twisted and dark. The fighting between Luna's New Lunar Republic and Celestia's Solar Empire has long since grown to it's apex. And now, everything is dying or has died. Everything. This is a recount of the last battle from Celestia's perspective. And what happens after the fact. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The End of All

By: A Renegade Time Lord

Celestia looked down at her sister's broken body, completely overwhelmed. This... war... No, it wasn't war. It was death. Pure, unadulterated death and destruction. It didn't distinguish between ponies. It didn't differentiate between ponies and griffons, or zebras, or dragons. To it, there was no difference.

Tears streaming from her eyes, she looked around herself at the field of destruction. Everypony was gone, dead. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Luna... Not even Enoch had survived the war.

Twilight Sparkle, with her wit and intelligence, had perished at the Battle of Fillydelphia, dying when the hospital she was trying to evacuate had collapsed.

Fluttershy, with her kindness and brilliant military strategies, had too met her end at Manehattan, when the Zebras had broken through the defenses of the besieged Equestrians.

Pinkie Pie, and all her exuberance, had been snuffed out in the Stalliongrad Aggression, when a bomb had been dropped on her location, killing her along with everypony under her command.

Rarity, with her flair that could be adapted for militant purposes, had been extinguished in the battle against Trixie at Ponyville. Trixie had killed her personally as an act of spite.

Applejack and her entire family had died when a mad mob of Gryphons raided their home, killed Big Mac and Granny Smith, then violently raped, mutilated and killed AJ and Apple Bloom and turned the entirety of Sweet Apple Acres into a raging inferno.

Rainbow Dash had gone to the Eternal Pastures in the aftermath of the Changeling attack on Cloudsdale, being slain by a Changeling disguised as her husband, Soarin'.

And Enoch had finally met his demise facing off against Luna, here, at the Battle for Canterlot, protecting a crowd of colts and fillies from her hate-filled wrath. He ended up fatally wounding her in the process, but before he could finish her off, Luna unleashed a massive fire spell she had been preparing beforehoof, engulfing the Pegasus and completely incinerating him.

Celestia arrived shortly after, somehow escaping Luna's notice. Celestia beheaded her beloved sister as soon as she arrived, not giving Luna a chance to kill her elder sister. And Luna would have killed her too. After all, she just permanently killed Enoch, without so much as even thinking about it. If she could kill him as she did, she could have killed her sister easily.

Celestia rose to her hooves and stood back. Using her magic, she levitated Enoch's ashes and laid them on Luna's body. Next, she moved the head, laying it as near the rest of the body as she could. Finally, she ignited an incineration spell and cremated her beloved sister's body, mixing her ashes with Enoch's.

She was the only creature left on the face of the World. Who would kill her? She looked above her, at the Sun, still shining as brightly as it did before. That was the answer. Reverently, she took hold of the Sun and gave it her final instruction. Obediently, the Sun began to move towards the planet it nursed.

Her blood soon began to boil inside her veins, but she cared not. Unable to stand existence any longer, Celestia spread her nearly - bald wings and took off, with immense difficulty, and headed straight for the Sun, garnering enough speed that her body would continue on it's journey to the Star and be incinerated by it.

One minute later, the Pony known as Celestia Faustsdaughter, The White Alicorn and The Regent of the Sun was dead. Her body continued on it's journey, having exited the World's atmosphere and thus free from it's Gravitas and Inertia. Another minute later, what remained of the body came into contact with the Great Star, completely destroying it.

The Sun mourned the loss of its Equestrian avatar, but continued to obey its orders.

Three minutes later, the Great Star came into physical contact with the Planet and consumed it. Now, to carry out the order it had been given. The Start began to burn all of its nuclear fuel at once, creating an uncontrollable chain reaction deep within itself. It took ten full minutes for the reaction to reach critical mass, and then detonation. There was flash of light brighter than can be imagined by the mind, be it Pony of Human. The Sun exploded, carrying out the order it had been given and utterly obliterating everything, including itself. Equestria was destroyed, as was its inhabitants. The Sun, which allowed everything to live, was gone, too.

Uncountable Eons passed. The remnants of the ancient Star that once stood proudly, glowing with life, had long since cooled. But, wait. What was this? A tiny dot, smaller than the period at the end of this sentence, had coalesced at the very point where the exact center of the heart of the previous Sun was.

Many more millennia passed. The tiny dot had grown to become a weak proto-star, with much gas, rock and dust floating about it.

Yet again, much time passed. Now, the weak proto-star had grown to become a mighty star in its own right. And orbiting that mighty Star was one small rocky proto-planet.

Billions of years passed. By this time, the tiny proto-planet had grown to become an actual planet. A very volcanically active planet.

Millions of years passed, and the volcanoes had long since ceased their fiery raging, and the lakes, rivers and streams of lava had cooled many years ago. Erosion had begun, started by water brought to the thirsty planet on asteroids and comets that impacted the planet's surface. Quadrillions of space debris had impacted the surface, and the water aboard them had managed to coalesce in one large basin. Vegetation now grew on the planet. The very first things to sprout was a small flower, bearing no leaves, but sporting every color of the rainbow.

Even in death, the potential for life remains.


	2. Not a chapter

I don't usually do this, especially since this is a finished story, but I feel rather compelled to do so now. This is a response to an anonymous review.

some guy:this fic is strange at the very least. the wrighter tryed to hard to make every death sad and in the end didnt make it sad at all. the wrighter had given an innaproprit job for many of the main six for exsample fluttershy as a war stratagist is just wrong considering she wouldend evan hurt a fly indirectly i just cant see her sending ponys to kill other ponys. the last thing is this ehoc pony (im not looking at his name so sorry if i miss spell it) this is a pony i have never herd of and you wright of him as an over powerd god and celestias best friend. i didnt like the wrighting nor how easy celestia killed luna it was a sloppy pice of work and i could be better if you spend more time on it and get rid of this op god like pony. lots of love 3 from some guy

First off, I would take you a bit more seriously if your spelling and grammar were, you know, legible.

Second, if you are going to unload that much hate on it, at least leave your pen name, or, if you don't have one, something other than "some guy". Leave that much burnin', don't say it from behind the shield of anonymity.

Third, it was a world war. If you aren't fighting, you may very well be doing an inappropriate job. Fluttershy's job, for example? You've clearly never heard of Slaughtershy or at the very least the jokes about her shed. (They are quite a piece of work, in my opinion.) They are not the same, my Fluttershy and Slaughtershy, but they do share at least one parallel.

Fourth, this is an extension/alternate ending to one of my other stories; if you had read that, you'd know to whom I refer when I included Enoch. Yes, you did spell it wrong. (SPOILER.)And he is hardly over-powered, simply very intelligent, and Luna's husband.(SPOILER) During Luna's... banishment, he became Celestia's best friend, nothing more. Just a friend. You want an over-powered god, go for Cthulhu/Nightmare Moon hybrids.

Fifth, I don't like how Celestia killed Luna either (I am a Lunatic, a member of the New Lunar Republic, devoted to Luna and tearing the Solar Tyrant from her throne.), but that was the most feasible ending I had thought of at the time. And when I had thought of other endings to this, I had already long-since published it, and received good reviews on it, so I thought I should leave it as it is.

Lots of love 3, A Renegade Time Lord

P.S. Response, some guy? Send me some mail with a bucking return address!


End file.
